Huang Shaotian/History
History Huang Shaotian was discovered by Wei Chen during his Boss kill stealing days. He invited him to participate in the Blue Rain training camp. During the Season 2 Round 1 playoffs, he watched as Blue Rain was eliminated by Ye Xiu and Excellent Era. He became sad since he knew this would be the last time he would see Wei Chen on stage. He watched as Wei Chen waved at his fans which led him to cry. After the disappearance of Wei Chen, he was in a really bad mood, constantly complaining, but eventually became silent. During the finals between Excellent Era and Tyranny he declared he would avenge Wei Chen, but was told by Yu Wenzhou that his current skill level would not be enough to be of a threat to them. He decided to train for a year. When the Third Sesaon of regular play ended, he saw Wang Jiexi on the newspaper and showed a sad expression. He was shortly afterwards called by Fang Rui to go check out the Silver Weapon Ice Rain which made him very excited. He goes with Yu Wenzhou to watch the game between Excellent Era and Tyranny where he meets Zhang Xinjie and Xiao Shiqin in the audience. Yu Wenzhou, Zhang Xinjie, and Xiao Shiqin move to a more private area where they wanted to discuss the match between Tiny Herb and Hundred Blossoms. Feeling left out, he rushed after them to join them. During the finals match between Excellent Era and Hundred Blossom, the four sit together to discuss the match. After witnessing the performance of Ye Xiu and Wu Xuefeng, he announced that he would be able to beat them. In Season 4, he made his debut as Blue Rain's trump card and Vice-Captain along with Yu Wenzhou who became Blue Rain's Captain. During this time, with the guidance of Yu Wenzhou, they were able to lead opponents to make mistakes which led their coordination to earn the nickname "Sword and Curse". In Season 6, Huang Shaotian managed to help lead his team to a victory against Tiny Herb in the finals. Due to his performance, he won the MVP award. Plot Volume 2: Beginnings of the Myriad Manifestation Umbrella In Glory League's 21st match of the season, Huang Shaotian plays the anchor in the Group Challenge and secures 2 points for his team after defeating Sun Xiang.Chapter 119 Later after his match, he sneaks into Happy Internet Cafe, looking like a person who is about to commit a crime. When he enters, he is seen by Tang Rou, and he dashes off to avoid being seen. While pacing in front of the entrance to the Internet Cafe, he sees Ye Xiu and enters the cafe. Ye Xiu comments to him that he was lurking around like a thief. To this, Huang Shaotian defends himself by saying that he has to be careful when entering the cafe because many Glory players frequently go there.Chapter 120 He's there because Ye Xiu asked him to help him set the Boneyard record, and even had him find his own 10th Server Blade Master account, Flowing Tree. At midnight, Ye Xiu gives Huang Shaotian the Vampiric Lightsaber and shows him the new strategy he devised for setting the Boneyard Dungeon record. When Ye Xiu introduces him to the group, he tells everyone that he's "Shaotian" making him panic even though no one there cared about his identity. Because of his skills and experience, Ye Xiu only needs to give an overview of the new strategy and a few random instructions before Huang Shaotian understands it completely.Chapter 121 Before their record setting run, Huang Shaotian receives a guild invite to Blue Brook Guild and thinks he's been exposed only to have Ye Xiu point out that the invite is from Lord Grim. With Huang Shaotian's Flowing Tree's new Vampiric Lightsaber and Lord Grim's Delivery Gun on the second boss, the team is able to beat the record set by Liu Hao's team by 32 seconds at 16:24:67.Chapter 122 After setting the record, Huang Shaotian starts asking Ye Xiu about the Myriad Manifestation Umbrella and Ye Xiu's retirement, though, without Ye Xiu having to say anything, he answers all his questions himself.Chapter 123 He tells Ye Xiu to hurry back to the Pro Alliance before leaving Happy Internet Cafe.Chapter 124 Volume 3: Stormy Situation Hearing about the situation in 10th Server from Liang Yichun, Huang Shaotian falls out of his chair. Shaotian is ordered by Yu Wenzhou to look at the 10th Server records on Wenzhou's computer.Chapter 182 Shaotian helps analyze Lord Grim's weapon, which is self-made for Unspecialized characters. He is calm when Wenzhou says Lord Grim is Ye Xiu.Chapter 183 Shaotian and Wenzhou eat lunch with Yichun. Afterward, Shaotian answers Wenzhou's questions about Lord Grim. Shaotian says that Lord Grim is an Unspecialized character with a unique Silver Weapon that has access to every class's skills.Chapter 184 Huang Shaotian logs onto his Flowing Tree account to tell Ye Xiu that his identity has been exposed by Yu Wenzhou to Blue Brook Guild. Shaotian is angry that Ye Xiu does not recognize the Flowing Tree account. Shaotian is shocked when Ye XIu says Wenzhou has handicapped hands. Following Wenzhou's suggestion, Shaotian asks Ye Xiu for a duel in the Arena to compare notes. Shaotian leaves the computer for Wenzhou, who makes the Arena room for the duel.Chapter 185 Shaotian watches Wenzhou's Flowing Tree get overwhelmed and destroyed by Ye Xiu's Lord Grim. Following Wenzhou's advice, Shaotian watches the recordings of Wenzhou's duel with Ye Xiu to see how well Shaotian would fair under Lord Grim's false combos. Shaotian is shocked when he could only dodge 3 out of 21 false combos from Ye Xiu. Shaotian realizes that he lacks the experience of fighting an Unspecialized character, who can chain together a variety of skills that specialized characters can never achieve. Shaotian sees that Ye Xiu did not use his full strength in the duel.Chapter 186 References